From Me to You
by Brighter than sunflowers
Summary: Letters exchanged between Lily and James shortly after they graduate from Hogwarts.


**Summary: **Letters exchanged between Lily and James shortly after they graduate from Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer: **I'm still not J.K. Rowling, sorry to disappoint. And thanks to The Beatles for a little inspiration :)

Dear James,

Well, it's two o'clock in the morning at the moment, and by this time I can hardly string together a coherent sentence. So I hope this doesn't sound too fractured.

By now you're probably wondering why I decided to write you a letter. If you weren't before you are now. Doesn't that sentence even make any sense? Here's what happened. I woke up about ten minutes ago in a cold sweat. I dreamed that you died. Can you see why I am writing the letter now?

Honestly, I wish I could slap my subconscious, as if I don't think about it enough during the day, why do I have to dream about it too? Maybe you have an answer. But, it is getting a little out of hand now, I haven't slept properly in weeks.

This one was the worst by far, and it'll make me feel better to write to you, even though I know that doesn't make sense. I don't know why it doesn't make sense, it's too early. I'll figure it out later.

Marlene says it's pre-wedding nerves. Which apparently I should be experiencing. When my mum was trying make me choose whether I wanted cream, white, or off-white decorations I thought I was going to Avada Kedavra myself. So maybe that's what they are.

Or maybe when I'm fighting a war I can't be bothered by "pre-wedding nerves"

Ugh, I need you here to distract me, so I'm not thinking about the war every waking moment.

Because, honestly, it wears me out. And, as I have already said, I can't seem to manage to sleep for more than a couple hours a night. Which makes me extremely cross. I feel bad for everyone trying to help me, because I just end up shouting at them. I don't feel bad either, until two o'clock in the morning, when I write letter to my fiancée about it.

Basically, I would appreciate you writing me a letter back letting me know you are alive and my dream was not a premonition. I always was dead awful in divination, the longer I write, the less likely it seems that you died.

But I would still like a letter all the same.

Am I overreacting? I think we just need to hurry up this wedding so I can keep an eye on you.

I feel like I'm rambling, and suddenly became aware of how many times I used the word 'I'.

How are you? I hope that you are asleep, dreaming of quidditch (is that supposed to be capitalized or not?) I also hope that sending this letter doesn't wake you up. If it does I'm sorry. Almost out of parchment now, so I guess it's time for me to wrap this up.

Love you for always,

Lily

o.o

Dear Lily,

You didn't wake me up, don't worry. I was already awake. Thanks for the letter, it made me laugh, I might just be tired, but I don't think so.

I can hardly spell "subconscious" when I am fully awake. I don't know why I told you that, but it made sense a couple seconds ago. I'm not going to erase it, this is authentic James-at-three-AM.

You're right, I didn't die a horrific death, as you have gathering by now, because ghosts can't write.

I should be offering some deep advice, but, I'm not very good at giving advice like that. That's your division, I can give you some less… I can't even think of the word, but I think you know what I mean. Yeah, that kind of advice.

Have you tried a dreamless sleep potion?

I'm serious, they work, basically they have been my best friend over the past couple weeks. Soon as I see you again I promise, I will distract you from the war. We can do something fun, what were you saying a couple weeks ago about an amusement park? I don't know what that is but it sounds brilliant.

I'm not sure what pre-wedding nerves are either. At least your mum is trying help with the wedding, mine keeps asking me if I'm sure I want to do this, and if I think I'm ready to make this commitment.

Also their cross about the mixed blood marriage, and most of my extended family says they won't be attending. I don't like most of my extended family anyways. And my parents will come round eventually, they like you. I'm breaking centuries of Potter pureblood tradition and whatnot by marrying you.

But guess what?

I like to break the rules.

But if I were to do it over again, I would just skip the engagement and get married.

Oh yeah, Sirius told me yesterday he has his best man speech ready. That made me nervous. I can only imagine what he had planned.

Hopefully I'll be able to talk to you in person soon.

Love from,

James

P.S. I don't think you capitalize quidditch…

**A/N: **Just randomness I pieced together during the commercials of the Olympics. Good job Missy Franklin! I hope you enjoyed it, at least a little bit. Reviews are awesome.

Lots of love,

Emma


End file.
